Winds of Change
by Mekali Kaga
Summary: Just out of curiosity, who knows how to change the world without attracting attention from the vampire world's highest ranked? Let me introduce you to Nero Amaran, a newborn created by the Volturi for his ability to control any form of matter with his mind. He also just happens to be the one who openly exposes the Volturi for who they really are and begins to change everything...


Chapter 1 – A Not So Normal Day

_When I look back on what I've done over the past two years, sometimes I have to ask myself as to what in the world I was thinking when I intentionally caused this to happen. My mom always said fight for what you believe is right and you can change everything. And was she ever right... and did I ever change the world..._

The story begins in the small town of Volterra, Tuscany, where 18 year old, Nero Amaran, is taking a trip with his girlfriend, Manami Arsinoe, among a group of people being led by a tour guide through the city.

_So here I am. My family and I decided to come to Italy for the summer for a week after my mother decided that we needed some cultural stimulation. The trip so far hasn't been that bad. It's nice to see a new place every now and then._

"We've been walking for almost two hours; where are we going?" Manami asked.

"We're supposed to be headed to the fountain outside of the old clock tower," Nero replied. "I'm sure we'll be up there soon."

"I'm getting kind of tired..."

"Look, we're almost there. See, there's the clock tower, just up the road."

_From what I know, there was a festival going on here in Volterra. I think it was called St. Marcus Day, which is supposed to celebrate the eradication of vampires from the city. It didn't make much sense to me because I knew vampires didn't exist. That was until... I saw her for the first time._

Nero looks over and sees a tall, mahogany haired woman walking towards them and the crowd dressed in a red cloak just like everyone else in the fountain area near the clock tower, only her hood is down.

"Good afternoon, everyone! My name is Heidi and I will be your guide for the remainder of the tour through the old clock tower. Now the..."

"...Manami? Do you see this tour guide?" Nero asked her.

"What about her, Nero?" she replies, sternly.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone who could be so beautiful before..."

Rolling her eyes, Manami said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, just look at her!"

Manami looks at the tour guide and can see that she is a very attractive woman indeed.

"Okay, so she's overly beautiful, big deal."

"That's not exactly what I meant to say about her; what I meant was-"

"Meant what, Nero?" she said, in a stern voice.

"I mean that something doesn't feel right about her; like she's intentionally trying to lure people in with her astonishingly good looks."

Nero continues to look around and sees five other people who appear to look completely different walking in a straight line against the wall of the clock tower dressed in full black cloaks with the hoods up.

"Who do you think those guys are?" Nero asked.

"The five in the black cloaks?" Manami replied.

"Yeah; what do ya think they're doing?"

"Who knows, Nero? Why are you so worried about it? You make it sound like they're planning something big."

Nero's bad gut feeling continues as the five black-cloaked people enter the old clock tower and the door closes behind them. Once inside, they remove the hoods and two of them head upstairs and stare out of a window down on a crowd.

"It seems that Heidi has attracted quite a crowd," the man said.

"Sad those people down there have no idea what's about to happen to them," the other man said.

"Let us go now. It's almost time..."

The two of them turn away from the window and begin to head back down to the main floor of the clock tower, but not before the sunlight comes in contact with their skin causing it to glimmer like little, tiny diamonds perfectly arranged in a row.

"Now I have a really bad feeling about the rest of this tour..."

"So now you're psychic?"

"No, I didn't say I was..."

"Your mom told me about the incident at the elementary school you went to in the 5th grade. Everyone who was there knows it was you and what you did."

"I didn't even know I could do it, much less aware of the ability _to_ do it. I haven't done it since..."

_Back when I was in the 5th grade, I was always treated as a freak because I was different from everyone else. Not like I dressed a certain way, acted differently, or because I believed certain things. I meant I was different because I could _make _things happen..._


End file.
